tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Silvera
}| | name = Silvera | type = PvP | online = March 30, 2005 | location = USA | serversave = 11:00 CET }} Currently Silvera is lost in the toils of war. Hard Plan, along with allies Arepita Squad are at war with Feel The Power, Feel the Academy and Immortal Dragons. Prices on this server are quite low, often par with Djinn prices and on occasion lower, thus making it an easier server to start off on. However, many players here are trigger happy to an extent. This means that some would happily kill just because a character appears on their screen. Silvera is the first world in Tibia to have an offical president. Stalker Fang was voted in by general election before December 2007. His presidency brought order and balance to a previously crumbling server, even though he was publicly known for corruption. Along with this peace came harder taxes, curfews and public executions of enemies of the people and the Fang Regime. His fellow presidential candidate Darl Lord Dante eventually begun a rebellion against the Regime. Unfortunately Fang had pumped much of the worlds taxes into developing a powerful military force and time and again the Dante Rebellions were crushed. In August 2008 Fang stepped down without reason leaving the presidency to his long time nemesis Dante. This came immediately after a ceasefire between the Regime and Rebels. This server follows really low standard prices due to the excess surplus in such. This server has it's great roleplaying life in forums, but it was corropted due to the war posts. Darl Lord Dante is now the Dictator of the server and Stalker Fang (former president) keeps trying to get his presidency back but Dante's followers stand by his side. Silvera has a great variation of cultures and it's easy to find a friend since everyone's friendly. There's a great amount of PKing with second chars of higher levels so stay off Thais and Ab'dendriel if you're not experienced in escaping. Silvera is now ruled by Hard Plan and their crew. Hard Plan was put together with various teams such as: Vinera Team, who were players from Aerial and Sick Dreams. Mexican Team from Silvera, old school Demonic Horde in other words, Bahia Team and Barinas Team who were old Feel The Power players and Trickys Team who are also from Vinera's Sick Dreams. Before Hard Plan was allianced with Bahia Team or even in war, Seven Alliance and Feel The Power were the ones whos tarted the war. After Feel The Power lost plenty battles they secretly invited Vinera's to join Silvera and enter war. As soon as Vineras entered the server they messaged Sotsol, former Demonic Horde leader. The Mexican Team agreed to help them level and later on were pushed by Neurozenho(Silveran Avatar) to join the war against Seven Alliance. After the war was almost over, with Demonic Horde and Feel The Power as leaders, Feel The Power planned a backstab on Demonic Horde so they counter-attacked and killed some of their strong players such as Plagenzenho and some others. As soon as this happened Feel The Power and Seven Alliance joined forces to kick Demonic Horde from the server. At this time Venezuela (home of most of Vinera Team) was having terrible lag problems so they couldn't battle for around 2 to 3 months. After this happened they went back into battle, Bahia Team suddenly got backstabbbed by Immortal Dragons leader Lord Admiral Andrewski and his team. They joined Demonic Horde creating Hard Plan, they later on faught Feel The Power and Immortal Dragons for months and battle Rubera and Aurea team (they played on Feel The Power characters). Recently Unclezenho/Uncle Olaf accepted their defeat on forums and honoured their adversaries. External links